Luna's Drabbles
by Luna Darkside
Summary: As the title may imply, any and every drabble I can think of. /Drabble 2: "Unspoken," KaiShin/
1. Credit

_Beware - very OOC, slight AU, and my first ever attempt at humor! God this is fail. XD - Luna_

**#1: Credit**

_Kudou Shinichi was walking down the street after his Tropical Land date with his best friend, Mouri Ran, sighing unhappily. Ran hadn't let him follow those two men in black, and he was sorely regretting not forcing her to let him go. He was, after all, a detective, and detectives usually chased the suspicious figures._

_Ran and Shinichi had parted a number of minutes ago with Shinichi still sulking and Ran being highly annoyed with her best friend. She had insisted that something always managed to go wrong when Shinichi involved, and if he had followed the two men in black, he'd probably end up knocked out and poisoned and, oh, she didn't know, shrunken into a six-year-old or something._

_Shinichi had snorted irately at that ("You have such an overactive imagination, Ran,") and walked off, leaving Ran in front of her father's detective agency._

_Shinichi groaned, glancing up at the sky. It was a full moon, one that lit up the night sky like – Wait a second, what was that dark shape hurtling towards him?_

_Realizing a split-second too late, Shinichi tried to both simultaneously dodge and catch the falling person (who knows how he came up with that idea) and only succeeded in buffering the person's fall. With his body._

_"Ow," Shinichi moaned, rubbing the back of his head, which had knocked hard against the sidewalk. He looked up at the person on top of him and raised an eyebrow._

_The person was another boy who looked about the same size as Shinichi, maybe slightly smaller. He was wearing a dramatic white suit with an attached cape, matching boots, a blue button-up, a red tie, a white top hat, and, perhaps strangest of all, a glass monocle over his right eye._

_"Sorry," the white-cape guy apologized embarrassedly, red-cheeked as he got off of the frowning high school detective. "My hang glider kinda broke." He paused. "In midair."_

_Shinichi cleared his throat, sitting up. "Um, this may sound a little bit rude, but, er, are you a, uh, cosplayer by any chance?"_

_The other blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Excuse me?"_

_"Well, most people don't walk around in that kind of getup, you know?"_

_"I am the Kaitou Kid," the white-cape guy stated, disbelieving but arrogant nonetheless._

_There was an awkward silence._

_"Oh my God, are you one of_ those_ cosplayers?!" Shinichi scrambled backwards, panicking. "One of those cosplayers who think they actually are whatever they're cosplaying as? God, those people scare the shit out of me." He took short breaths, staring wide-eyed at the other (extremely puzzled) guy._

_"What are you even talking about?" snapped the guy. "Haven't you heard of Phantom Thief 1412? Kaitou Kid?"_

_Shinichi furrowed his brow. "Hmm, now that you mention it, my dad's talked about that. What is it?"_

_"_I_ am the Kaitou Kid," White-Cape Guy repeated._

_Glancing over at the annoyed-looking guy – apparently "Kaitou Kid" – Shinichi shrugged. "That's nice." He stood up and started to walk down the street. "I'm kind of tired, sorry. Day at the amusement park. See you later."_

_Kid gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? Most people would either be frantically calling the police or begging me to marry them!"_

_Shinichi looked over his shoulder. "I don't know why the police would have to get involved unless there's a law against people having bad hang gliders and landing on pedestrians. And if you haven't noticed, I'm male, and so are you, so I don't think I'd ask you to marry me."_

_"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Kid jumped to his feet, cape swishing out behind him. "I'm the Phantom Thief 1412. The famous gentleman thief. The criminal magician. I steal jewels. I have a task force just for me. Do you even care?"_

_Blinking, Shinichi slanted his head to one side. "To be honest... no." He suppressed a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me..."_

_Agitated, the magician grabbed the detective's shoulder. "At least tell me who_ you_ are."_

_"Kudou Shinichi, high school detective. We done here?"_

_Kid released his shoulder, a smirk crawling across his face. "Yes."_

* * *

"So that's why we should thank Sir Isaac Newton! Because he discovered gravity, which caused us to meet." Kaito insisted, poking Shinichi in the side. "Hey, are you listening?"

"What?" His near-twin looked up from his Sherlock Holmes book.

"Listen to me when I'm talking, Shinichi," Kaito warned, glaring at him.

"Sure, Kaito." Shinichi gazed back at his book.

Kaito grabbed Shinichi by the ears and forced the detective to look at him. "So? Do you agree with me or not?"

"It's not like Sir Isaac Newton _invented _gravity, he just came up with the theory." Shinichi jerked his head away, and Kaito looked hurt, moving to the opposite side of the couch.

Sighing repentantly, Shinichi set his book aside, crawled over, and kissed the other gently.

Pulling back, he grinned down at a flushed Kaito. "I do, however, give credit to Otto Lilienthal."

* * *

**Twenty minute drabble FTW!**

**Yep, the first of what should grow into a series-of-drabbles fic where I dump my random ideas.**

**YES, I know, I know, this is so ridiculously OOC that it's... er... ridiculous. orz I fail.**

**To anyone who is wondering who the hell Otto Lilienthal is, he's the inventor of the hang glider. LOL I did research for a fan fiction. What now.**

**Um... yeah I'm a bit hyper right now.**

**I'll try to post another one within a week! Thanks for reading this failure~**


	2. Rain

_I was reading a bunch of profiles, and this just came to me. Stupid, I know. Oh, and it's KaiShin! Weren't expecting that, were you?_

_Anyway, in this fic Shinichi and Kaito are friends, and Shinichi knows about Kaito being Kid. Hope you like it. – Luna_

**#2: Rain**

Kudou Shinichi was fairly aghast.

He had good reason to be, actually.

About three seconds ago, it had been a sweltering one hundred and ten degrees Fahrenheit (or around forty-three degrees Celsius, if you must know).

The fact that it was August, that it was four in the morning, and that Shinichi had been running frantically to try to make the appointed Kid heist location in time (he was already ten minutes late, so trying to make it in time would've ended in failure no matter) was bad enough; Shinichi had already been near the point of swearing loud enough to wake the living dead.

But now, he stood in the middle on the sidewalk, sopping wet as he gaped up at the sky, a huge downpour battering his face. Because it was four in the morning, the city of Tokyo was dark, yet Shinichi could still tell that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, only a couple of stars and a stray airplane.

His brow furrowed. Why did he have the feeling that the impossible rain had something to do with the Kid heist going on about a block over?

Shinichi growled, grinding the dripping ends of his bangs into his forehead. _Kaito... _he thought, almost menacingly, at the thought of what his doppelganger was hoping to accomplish by forcing the skies to cry.

Though he couldn't stay very annoyed while thinking about _Kaito_, after all...

All thoughts were swept away when Shinichi heard the sound of someone landing softly behind him. Yes. Landing.

Shinichi instantly knew who the person was, whirling around to face the illusive phantom thief. "Ki –" he started to shout before a pair of chilly lips pressed against his.

His eyes shot wide open, but his hands reflexively moved to knock the hat off of Kaito's head. Shinichi's slender fingers tangled in the dampening strands of hair, and he was vaguely aware of Kaito gently pulling him closer, hands on the detective's waist.

They broke apart a minute later, both panting. Kaito rested his forehead against Shinichi's.

The two were silent for a moment before Kaito broke it.

"Hi, Shinichi." There was a twinkle in the magician's eyes.

"Um, Kaito, as glad as I am that you finally... _confessed, _would you care to explain why it's raining?" Shinichi asked, feeling a strange mixture of happiness (Kaito, the guy he'd been in love with for God knows how long) and annoyance (it might've been hot earlier, but dammit, now that it was raining, he was freezing. Getting his old body back had weakened his immunity an insane amount).

"I read somewhere that kissing in the rain is the best," Kaito explained casually. "Since it's August, y'know, I figured I might as well create my own rain instead of waiting until the next storm."

"I see," commented Shinichi, an eyebrow raised.

"Not convinced?" Kaito grinned and leaned forward, his breath blowing over Shinichi's face. "Do you need more... persuasion?"

Shinichi didn't even bother feeling embarrassed as he nodded and connected their lips.

**Omake:**

_Achoo!_

The Kudou mansion rocked for the fiftieth time in the past four minutes as Kudou Shinichi sneezed hard enough to send a rocket to the moon.

"Ugh," Shinichi groaned, delivering a glare to his smirking lover. "Why did you make me stand in the rain for over twenty minutes?"

"Hey, it's not as if _you _were complaining at the time," shrugged Kaito as he tried to conceal a grin. Shinichi, sniffling, his hair messy from lying down, was absolutely adorable.

Shinichi shot him a glare. "I believe my mouth was a bit busy at the time."

"That... I can't argue with."

* * *

...And cut. Yep, that's my first official KaiShin.

Um... I don't really know what to say. That has probably been the most intense kissing that I've ever written.

On an unrelated note, I apologize for not writing anything good recently, I've been caught up in school. So you're stuck with this fairly stupid drabble until I plot out another chapter fic.

Speaking of chapter fics, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I reached 56 reviews on _Deal. _Which may not sound like a lot, but for me, that's AMAZING. *cries of happiness*

And a special thank you to **foreverandeveralone**, who is a constant reviewer of all my fics. You are awesome 3

You know a writer is a failure when her author's notes are longer than the actual fic.

Till next time! - Luna


	3. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

Kaito rubbed his eyes, clicking the top botton of his phone. It was, according to the phone, four a.m. Of course, Kaito knew, it was twelve p.m. in Los Angeles, California, the perfect time for Kaito to call.

He hit the speed dial and waited, pressing his cell phone against his ear with anticipation, allowing his eyes to half-close in the murkiness of his bedroom.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

It was nearing the point where voicemail would pick up when there was a muted grunt and suddenly a voice was mumbling, "'ello? Is this Kaito?"

Kaito's heart jumped to his throat at the angelic sound. "Shinichi?" he half-whispered hopefully. (They, as best friends, were far past using honorifics.)

"I knew it. Hey, Kaito," the suave voice of everyone's favorite detective said, though slightly muffled. There was a pause, and the sound of swallowing gripped Kaito's eardrum for a moment. "Sorry, it's lunchtime."

"That's the best time for me to call, right?"

"Yep, during my lunch break."

Kaito let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His thoughts stumbled for a moment before he stuttered, "W-Well, how are you doing over there?"

"Fine. You?"

_There's no way in hell I'd be fine without you here. _"Oh yeah, I'm great," he answered, though.

"So how's everyone back home?"

_Horribly boring. Nobody can make me feel like you do. _"Perfect."

"Really? Don't you miss me just a little?" Shinichi sounded amused, though his voice betrayed a slight hint of anxiety.

_I don't miss you a_ little,_ I miss you more than words could describe, you idiot! _"Nope, I'm actually enjoying myself nowthat you're in Los Angeles. So many fewer body dropping out of the sky."

"Gee, thanks, Kaito," Shinichi forced a laugh. "How're your heists going?"

_They're indescribably pointless without someone actually _good _involved. _"Fantastic. Hakuba's great at catching me."

"I honestly hope that's a joke. How's... Nakamori-san?" Kaito didn't miss the way Shinichi's voice dropped slightly.

_Who _cares _about Aoko?! You're the only one that I could ever love that way! _"She's great. We hang out a lot. I think Hakuba's getting annoyed at that."

"Hm? Are... Hakuba-kun and Nakamori-san... Are they together?" Elation tinged Shinichi's voice, though it was clear to the magician that he was trying to keep it out.

_Debatable. They flirt and flirt and flirt, but it's not really going anyway. I've got something planned for them, though. _"Nah, they'd never work out."

"So you've still got a chance," Shinichi clarified, sounding somewhat deflated. "Anyway, was there a reason for the call?"

_I hadn't heard your voice in a day and I was going literally insane. _"Nope, just felt like talking."

There was a pause.

Shinichi's voice lowered, almost sensually. "Kaito... You didn't have to call _now _if you just feel like talking."

_What? _"What?"

There was a small laugh. "I mean, it's four in the morning over there. You don't have to wake up just to call me."

_But I _have _to. It's the most convenient time for you. _"It was no problem. I couldn't sleep." Kaito suppressed a yawn.

"Doesn't seem like you're having a problem with that now, huh?" Kaito could envision the cheeky grin spread across Shinichi's face. "'kay, I think that's enough for now. Get some sleep, Kaito. You've got school tomorrow."

_And you're overseas solving a police-baffling case about a serial killer whose numbers are nearing a hundred! _"You're the own chasing a serial killer, meitantei-san."

A laugh. A genuine laugh. A sound like heaven that made Kaito want to melt. "Sure, sure, Kaito. Night."

"Yeah, talk to you later, Shinichi." He nearly managed to get those three words out before Shinichi hung up.

Kaito stared at the phone in his hand, then smiled somberly to himself as he set it aside and lay down on his bed, hands behind his head.

_Don't worry, Shinichi. I'll tell you every word, every truth, every_ "I love you"_ I left unspoken when you get back._

* * *

Yep yep, my random idea has been written out. Now I can rest.

I'm sorry for my inactivity! School is to blame.

But I had this really really really super awesome idea in the middle of a test, so I may not update for a while because the idea will take probably a few weeks to organize and then a good couple of days to write. I'm sorry. But it's going to be super awesome if I end up doing it.

Hey, if you like, review answering these questions:

1) Should Shinichi be in love with Kid first or Kaito?

2) What is a good name for a heist gem?

3) Which do you like more out of Kaito and Shinichi?

Thanks. Your input will help my project/idea/thingy be even better. ^_^

Hope you like the drabble (ten minutes... which is why it sucks T_T;;) and see ya soon!

- Luna


End file.
